Love Has No Logic, part 1
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: Grace Fairgrass crosses the teacher/student line with Spock at Starfleet Academy. Grace's quirky humor and brave additude are just what Spock needs to overcome logic, and his doubts of human love.
1. Prologue

For those of you who read my other crappy Star Trek fanfic, I borrowed some of Rose's life story and put it in Grace's.

-----

Prologue

-----

Cadet's log: Star date 2255

Well, I just started my third year at Starfleet Academy. Surprise surprise. My family threw a party for me before the term began. I can understand a party to celebrate my acceptance to the academy, but subsequent parties every year since? LAME.

They make such a big deal out of Starfleet; it's sickening. So what that they're all officers on Starfleet vessels. Why should I care? I'm only here because they made me do it. I didn't really have any other plans for my life, but that's beside the point.

Doesn't really matter anyways. Everyone gets sucked into the Starfleet bubble of conformity. The only thing it has over the army is the different colour of uniforms. I think that's a good trade-off.

I pretty much grew up on starships, so most of my classes are just review. Too bad I can't enjoy breezing through my studies. Bleah.

All of my studies are of a command officer base. SO not my idea. Supposedly I'm "destined for greatness" or something. That's what my grandparents are always saying. Just because they're captain of their vessels, they think I have to be captain someday too.

The captain always goes down with his ship! Yeah, that sounds like fun. Not.

Maybe someday I'll be killed in action, aka. put out of my misery.

One can only dream.

----

"CADET FAIRGRASS," an officer shouts down the hall. Why does he have to shout like that? It's not like there's other people in the hallway.

I get up and put away my tricorder. Hope he didn't hear me recording my cadet log. That wouldn't be very fun.

"COME THIS WAY," he shouts again when I walk up to him. Good lord! Did he lose his hearing or something?

He leads me to one of the simulation test rooms. I'm impatient to learn what this is all about. No one has clued me in on this whole test thingy. A Starfleet graduate supposedly came up with this new test for command officer cadets and lucky me, my parents signed me up as one of the test subjects. Hurrah.

This time I'm ready to be yelled at when the officer speaks again.

"PLEASE TAKE A SEAT IN THE COMMAND CHAIR, CADET FAIRGRASS!"

I can't resist yelling back, "OKAY COMMANDER!" Court marshal, here we come!

Unfortunately, he doesn't notice my sarcasm, or just doesn't care, and leaves the simulated ship deck. I walk over to the captain's chair and survey all of the other cadets in the room. I don't recognize any of them.

I can see my father now, saying one of his most famous phrases: "There is nothing more important than becoming comrades with your fellow shipmates."

Thanks, dad. I'll get right on that.

Ooo, this captain's chair is comfy. I wonder what it's made out of?

"CADET FAIRGRASS!" another officer shouts over the intercom. I jump in my seat. God, when is this shouting going to end? "THE SIMULATION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. PREPARE YOURSELF."

I scratch my nose. Prepare myself how? Do they want me to do a handstand?

All of the machines in the simulated deck light up and my "fellow shipmates" start calling off system readings.

The communications officer, a man, repeats a message after everyone else is done.

"Captain," he starts. I smile. I could get used to this. "There's a ship stranded nearby that has lost power and requires our assistance. Starfleet has ordered us to help them in any way we can."

"Oh, umm….." Shit, why am I lost for words during a test? "What's the name of the vessel, Lieutenant?"

He fumbles too (Good man.) and has to look back at his screen to check.

"The Kobayashi Maru, Captain."

----


	2. Ch1: Should've Joined the Army

Okie dokie. Here goes nothing.

"Helmsman, take us to the ship's coordinates and-"

"Captain, there's two Klingon war birds coming up starboard and they've locked weapons on us," the tactical officer says. Shit. "Make that six war birds, Captain." Double shit.

I look up at the windows where various professors are watching the simulation. They're all standing like army men, not really paying attention, but observing nonetheless. I stop at the professor standing on the far right. Pale skin, black hair, slanted eyebrows. Vulcan. An unbelievably HOT Vulcan. Figures there'd be a hot guy around when I'm no doubt going to end up looking stupid during this dumb test. He notices me staring at him and I could swear that his ears wiggle as he observes me.

"Photon torpedoes! Brace for impact!"

The simulation room shakes violently, making me fall out of the captain's chair and land straight on my nose. OWWW!!

"SON OF A BITCH!" I scream while getting up, before I remember there are professors observing. "I mean umm…. status report?" I rub my nose, feeling the cartilage to make sure it's not broken and sit back down.

"Shields at 33%, Captain."

Perfect. "Hail the ships. Let's see what they want." There. That should make the teachers happy. Starfleet IS mainly about peacekeeping, even if killing a bunch of Klingons is fun and totally worth it.

"They're not responding, Captain, and all six have locked weapons on us."

OhGod-ohGod-ohGod-ohGod. Not good. My fingers are trembling, so I grip the armrests to steady them. If this were real, we would all be goners. All the other crewmembers start realizing the same thing, and suddenly, I'm being stared at by all of them. I'm so afraid of failing the test, and afraid of the situation's severity, I can barely keep myself from shaking. I have to be strong for them. I must. I'm the Captain of this here ship!

I clear my throat. "Well then…everyone who shouldn't be here needs to start evacuating. Tell them to get away as fast as they can. Have ten crewmembers leave in their own ship and give them orders to come back to the Kobayashi Maru when we're… done fighting…and see if there's any survivors."

"But Captain, this is a suicide mission."

No duh, Sherlock. "I'm well aware of the risks, Ensign. We'll save as many as we can."

Everyone is silent in the room. No doubt they're still stunned at the situation and wondering how they would cope if it were real. It's absolutely depressing to see all of them looking like someone just shot their mom. I can't stand it. I get up and walk to the front of the bridge where they can all see me.

"I sense that everyone is not happy with this arrangement?" I'm trying to be diplomatic instead of sarcastic like I normally am. Sarcasm won't stop this pity party.

No answer.

Ah, so helpful.

"I see, so you would rather sit here and pout while the civilians on this vessel have no idea what's going on and will not have enough time to evacuate unless we alert them right now."

Uncomfortable shifting in their seats.

"So I guess you signed onto Starfleet thinking that everything would be twinkles and medals? That you would never have to sacrifice yourself to save someone else?" Ugh I sound like my dad. I can't shut myself up now. I'm totally on a roll.

I point to the tactical officer. "You. You got a wife? A kid?" He nods, but I don't know to which question. "Your family is on board this ship. You gonna sulk about protecting them?" I can't help standing just like my dad as well, hands clasped behind my back and feet apart.

"No, Captain." His face looks resolute, as if he's accepting his fate. Good job, dumbass.

I address the group again. "Your best friend is on board. Your partner from engineering class. That cute girl you keep seeing in the hallway. And you bunch of cowards are sitting here moping because you have to die for them."

An Ensign, who looks like he's about to pee his pants, speaks up. "But Captain, it's SIX war birds."

How observant. "Yes, yes it is. It's very scary. I agree. But we're going to give those civilians a chance to escape." Okay, sarcasm away! "OR you could all leave with them and leave me to man the bridge all by my onsies." I cross my arms in front of my chest. "How far do you think your families will get then."

No answer again.

I walk back over to my chair and sit down, crossing my legs. It feels so good to totally own a bunch of wetback cadets. I feel a chocolate spree coming on after I'm done here.

"Captain?'

"Mmhmm?" I'm trembling slightly again, partly from my earlier fear, and partly because of all I just said. Totally don't know where any of it came from.

"The civilians have been alerted and weapons system is preparing for battle."

Booyah.

The lights turn on in the room and we all turn to look at the professors watching us. I can tell by faces that I'm not the only one who forgot they were there.

"EXCELLENT JOB, CADET FAIRGRASS!" I jump in my seat again. "EVERYONE ELSE IS DISMISSED!"

Joy. All of the dummies leave the room, so I stand and face the professors.

"You should've joined the army, Cadet Fairgrass," one of the professors says over the intercom. Thank God the yelling stopped. "That was a heck of a motivational speech if I ever heard one."

The door opens for me. I can't tell if the guy is serious or if I just got insulted. Either way, the stupid thing is over.

----

I fucking hate our cafeteria. Not only is it outdoors because the medical officers want to make sure we get enough UV rays (Yeah, like there's UV rays on a starship, idiots), every Wednesday is "international planet food day." Let's just say that fish juice and Andorian tuber roots aren't exactly edible. Ugh. I think it goes without saying that almost everyone buys their Wednesday meals somewhere else. Everyone except my best friend, Armas, whose species is Trill, and Andorian tuber roots are like her favourite food.

She sits across from me and plunks her tray down with a grin.

"God, I just love Wednesdays. Don't you just love-" She sees my face and shuts up. She sips some disgusting Trill drink and reaches up to scratch the spots that line her forehead. "So…how'd that test go yesterday?"

I move my food around with my fork. "Ugh, don't ask. It was so fucking humiliating. Not only did I almost break my nose, I got up in front of a bunch of people and gave a speech my dad would've been proud of."

Armas whistles low. "That bad?" She chews a bite of root. "Any cute guys there?"

The hot Vulcan guy pops into my head. My fingers curl up at the thought of touching his pointed ears. I've always had a pointed ear fetish, but no one knows about it.

"Umm, nope. Just a bunch of cowards and weenies."

"Bleah. If they WERE hot, it'd be a waste of resources."

I space out while staring at Armas's spots. I still can't understand why she willingly gave up her existence to host a Trill symbiont. Sure, the symbiont took on her personality and mannerisms, but she the person was destroyed. I didn't know her before she got her brand new symbiont, never hosted by anyone else. I don't think I would've been able to handle the change if I had known her. It'd be like losing a friend forever, even if you got a new one to replace them.

"You know, if you like my spots so much, we can always get them tattooed on you."

I look up at her quirky grin. "You paying?"

She rolls her eyes with a snort. The moment dies in two seconds when I spot the three pains in my ass. Jhara, the blonde leader of the school's preppy group; Memnet, number two blonde girl and a total idiot; and Narpe, the smart but timid Bajoran brunette who's only in the group because she makes a good flunky, and because she's Bajoran. She adds to the 'cool factor' of the group. At least that's what the less intelligent part of the student body thinks.

Armas follows my gaze and spots them too. "Oh gods in heaven! WHY didn't preppiness die when oppression did?" She stuffs a root in her mouth and chews it quickly in irritation.

"Well if it isn't the parasite and the school virgin," Jhara says when she reaches our table. Even though I'm not fond of the whole Trill symbiont thing, I hate it when Jhara calls Armas a parasite. As for the virgin thing…yeah, Jhara's just jealous because my entire family is in Starfleet and hers pick coffee beans or something. At least I don't have to get HIV shots every three weeks like Jhara does. Heh heh.

"Enjoying the fish juice, Jhara?" I smile and gulp mine, even though it takes everything I have to not gag.

She does a pretend laugh. "So, I heard you flunked that new test they made for nerds like you. I bet your father will be REALLY proud of that." All three of them give me this weird preppy look, which I've come to expect from them, that involves sticking their bottom lips out. They think it's intimidating but I think it makes them look stupid,. W/e.

"Funny," I say as I stand up. "I heard that you passed the oo-mox home study course and now there's even MORE Ferengis sniffing your ass. Of course, you'll have to get rid of the one you already have first." I shrug and give her a sweet sarcastic grin before Armas and I leave.

Armas can hardly keep from bursting out with laughter before we're out of earshot and in one of the lifts.

"I have to admit, Grace, that was a pretty good come back. Jhara sleeping with a Ferengi." She giggles. "Classic!"

I grin. "Best part? It's completely true." I shudder inwardly. Sex with a Ferengi is just disgusting.

Armas's mouth falls open. "NO!" I nod and she laughs more as we step out of the academy building. "How do you do it, Grace? You always find dirt on her!"

I pantomime zipping my lips closed. "I'll never tell," I say dramatically, walking forward in a model strut. What I fail to notice is that the front steps are closer than I thought, and I trip on the first one, falling clumsily down the rest. I land in a heap at someone's feet.

"Are you unharmed, Cadet Fairgrass?" a man's voice says as two hands help me up.

"I'm fine, thank you-" I cut off as I notice who I'm talking to.

The hot Vulcan professor.

And I thought the Kobayashi Maru was embarrassing.


	3. Ch2: Pointy Ears

Miss-Paperella: *jumps in your lap* You're here!! :D I miss-ed you!! Got any new stories for me to read? You always read mine! Me thinks that Stephenie Meyer copied the Trill symbiont idea in her book "The Host," with minor variations. Someone wasn't creative *shakes finger* lol

-----

As soon as I realize that I'm in the presence of a Vulcan god, I also realize two other things: My hands feel like they're on fire from where the Vulcan is touching them, and I'm staring at him like a total idiot, complete with wide open mouth and occasional, 'Umm's and 'Uh's slipping out.

Might as well slap a sign on me that says, 'Hello. I have brain damage.'

Armas saves my butt by pinching me to bring me out of my trance, which makes him let go of my hands.

"Grace, who's your new friend?" She's smiling that million-dollar smile at him. I'll so kick her ass if she hits on him. He's not even in the same ballpark as us. He'll probably think we're complete idiots if we flirt with him.

"Commander Spock," he says as he holds out a hand for Armas, which she takes and holds two seconds longer than I'm comfortable with.

"Armas Behen, Grace's best friend and roomie." I sigh, holding a smile. She would never mention me if she liked the guy.

"A pleasure," Spock says with a slight bow. "I do not wish to seem discourteous, Cadet Behen, but might I have a moment alone with Cadet Fairgrass?"

God, he sounds like an old romance novel. If only he wasn't so stoic.

Armas leaves, giving me a hidden look that says I'm getting a thorough questioning about Spock when I get back to our room. Don't even know what I'll say to her. Maybe I'll just get drunk on Cardassian wine and she'll leave me alone.

Spock turns to me. "Would you walk with me, Cadet Fairgrass?"

"Sure," I squeak out. I clear my throat and say it again, then start to follow him. His strides are long so it's hard to keep up with him, especially in clunky high-heeled boots and a short skirt. I swear, the people who thought up our uniforms were probably creepy old men who just wanted us to look sexy and be incapable of running from them if they wanted to cope a feel. I don't even want to KNOW who watches the security cameras. Eww. When we're away from most of the crowd, Spock slows down and continues walking at a nice stroll.

"You showed exemplary leadership skills during the test, Cadet Fairgrass." He speaks without looking at me, and has his hands clasped behind his back like he's surveying every person that walks past us.

I clear my throat again. "I don't think it takes much skill to pep talk a bunch of wimps."

"You were not frightened of death?" He almost sounds surprised.

"Well yeah. I mean, you'd have to be insane to not be." I fidget with my red messenger book bag. "I was more afraid that they wouldn't listen to me."

I barely catch a slight smile on his face. "A commanding presence such as yours cannot be ignored by anyone who encounters it."

As usual, when I'm complimented, I respond with sarcasm. "Do you sweet talk all of your students?"

"I am unfamiliar with the term 'sweet talk.' However, if you mean to say that I am giving you praise to make you feel superior, then you are quite mistaken." Great, I just pissed him off. While I'm busy feeling like an idiot, he continues. "I was merely stating a fact about your performance and that I was greatly impressed by it."

I can feel my face heat up. "But…but I didn't pass. I couldn't save the crew of that other ship."

"That was not the point of the test, Cadet Fairgrass."

Pfft. Yeah right. "How would you know? You were just there to over-see." He says nothing for a few steps, just observes everyone like he's been doing. "Weren't you?"

"Your attitude is quite amusing, Cadet Fairgrass." Finally, he stops walking and turns to face me. "I have had, as they say, 'a good time.' Regrettably, I have another Kobayashi Maru test to conduct, but I look forward to exchanging words with you again." He holds up his right hand and splits the fingers into a V, then says, "Live long and prosper."

I hold up my right hand too and give him a thumbs up. "Catcha later, Commander."

He starts to walk away, but I can't resist asking another question.

"Commander." He stops and turns slightly to me. "Why is that test so important to you?"

His ears wiggle faintly and one corner of his mouth wrinkles up. I KNEW I saw his ears wiggle before! "Because I created it," he says. He nods his head to me and leaves.

FUCK.

-----

Armas is waiting for me, as I speculated, when I get back. I observe her for a few moments before announcing my presence. Again, I feel confusion and remorse over her lost life-force. It's stupid, really, to feel sad about it since my friend is really the symbiont and even if it were possible to separate human from symbiont with human survival, it would not be my friend. My friend is something that took over a body and destroyed what was within.

"First chance I get, I'm getting my spots tattooed on you, Grace. You just can't seem to stop staring at them," Armas says without looking at me.

"Har har. For your information I was staring at your ass." I stick my tongue out at her and flop down onto my bed.

Her eyebrows curve up in a teasing look. "So?"

"A needle pulling thread," I retort back. I'm SO not in the mood to discuss men. Armas is always trying to get me laid.

She starts brushing her curly brown hair. "How was your walk with the hottie Spock?"

"My walk with _Commander_ Spock was completely business." She rolls her eyes at my use of his title. "You know Vulcans, Armas. Emotion is a plague to them. They execute all the Vulcans that DARE to show how they really feel."

She almost laughs at my sarcasm, then stops and stares at me. "You like him." Nice job, Armas. Keep it plain and simple. I give her a look that says, 'In your dreams.' "You do, Grace. You're pissed that he didn't show any emotion or interest towards you. Like checking you out, perhaps?" She grins.

"God, Armas, you're talking about a senior officer like he's a cute guy in science class." I grab a book and pretend to study.

"You liiiike hiiiiim," she says in a sing-song voice.

"Draaaaaawp iiiiiit!" I sing back.

"Fine," she says in mock exasperation. "But I _will_ get you laid before graduation."

I flip through my science book. "You haven't achieved your goal in the two years you've been trying."

"I have two more." She gets up and walks to the replicator. "Trills are very persistent."

Yeah, they're also grasping killing parasi- I stop myself. Did I just _think_ that?

Armas sits on her bed and sips fish juice she got from the replicator. Eww. "Want some?" she asks with a smile.

I flip her off and toss my science book on the floor.

"Armas," I begin. I'm not sure how to bring up the subject of her origins. They bother me more than I'd like them to.

"Hmm?" she mumbles, completely absorbed in her gross drink.

"Do the Trill have genders?" She looks up, completely taken aback by my question. "I mean, I know the hosts do, but do the symbionts?" This is totally not what I want to ask her, but it's too late to take it back.

"No. We symbionts have no gender. We embody whichever gender our host is."

"Oh. But what if you got married, were killed and then your new host was male? Would your husband be married to a dude?"

I can see her hesitate before answering. "When we take a new host we are not encouraged to keep former relationships of any kind. It's practically forbidden."

Major suckage!

I'm overcome with sadness at the thought of not being able to stay friends with Armas should she die in my lifetime. I tumble off my bed and fall onto her in a hug.

"If you die while I'm still your friend, I'll kick your ass, Armas."

She giggles. "I love you too, Grace."

-----


	4. Ch3: Chickens and logic

George Lucas is still rich. The Darth Vader kid is still dead.

Sorry if this chapter is a little weird. I'm not feeling like myself atm....

-----

"Hey, Armas." A cute human guy walks over to our desk in electronic theory class after class is over. I roll my eyes, but Armas leans forward and smiles at him.

"Hi, Brice," she says in a sultry voice.

"Your spots are beautiful, Armas." He reaches out to touch the ones on her neck. "I wonder…" His face has 'I want sex' written all over it. "…are they _everywhere_ on your body?"

I scoff. "Oh God! That is the worst pick-up line _ever_!" Brice gives me a look like, 'When did you get here and when are you leaving?'

Armas giggles seductively. "Why don't you come over to my room and _find out_."

I pretend to look over my notes as they set up a date for the 'spot analysis.'

After he leaves, Armas looks over at me with a sigh. "Grace, you _could_ get guys if you didn't act like that around them."

"I'm _sorry_," I say with a smile. "I only date guys with brains." And pointy ears.

"Brice has brains," she defends.

"Mmhmm, sure he does. I bet it took him two hours to come up with that line he fed you." I pick up my book bag and start for the door. "Besides, almost every guy here uses that one on you. I bet they're all experts in Trillian spots by now."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "I don't sleep with _that_ many guys. Besides, half of them think you're hot too."

"Great. So while they're fucking you, they imagine me? That's just disgusting, Armas." I tug on my skirt's hem. My legs feel so exposed in this stupid uniform.

"I was being _sarcastic._ You know, that thing you do all the time?"

I turn and walk backwards. "You? Sarcastic?" I gasp in mock surprise.

"Grace!" she shouts at me. Two seconds later, I run into something and me and a stack of papers go flying.

My thought process goes in three steps:

1. Stupid clunky shoes!

2. Man, whoever I ran into hasn't heard of folders.

3. Mmm, pointy ears- OH MY GOD IT'S SPOCK AND MY UNDERWEAR IS SHOWING!!

Somehow, I landed on him and when I sit up to move off of him, I'm straddling his waist in a _very_ compromising position, considering my skirt has been pushed up and he can now see that I'm wearing hot pink panties. My face starts matching my underwear and I scramble to get up. He has the same idea, so I end up tripping over Spock's legs and bring both of us back down. Armas is laughing her ass off against the opposite wall, which makes my face get even redder.

Spock looks normal. The ass.

"Perhaps it would be prudent for me to get up first and assist you?"

I clear my throat. "Good plan." I roll off and he helps me up. Armas is still laughing, and gasping for breath. I shoot her a look while I adjust my skirt.

"Cadet Fairgrass," Spock says with a twinge of a smile. "Do you always practice such dramatic entrances?"

"Eh heh." Fake laugh. "I never practice. I'm just that awesome." He bends down to collect his papers. "I'd offer to help, but umm…I think the world has seen enough of my underwear for today." He says something under his breath that I don't catch, but his ears wiggle when he says it, so I'll take it as a good sign.

Armas, who is still shaking with mirth, walks over and gives Spock a look like, 'You naughty boy.' Boy, he is not. Boys are not as hot, and don't have as much in front- oh God quit looking at his pants. Bad Grace, bad.

Spock straightens and sticks his stack of papers under his arm, then gives Armas a look that says he wants to be alone with me. Glory hallelujah!

"Oh, sorry Commander. I'll just go now." Armas walks away, and while inspecting Spock's back, very animatedly shows that she approves of his ass. She mouths, 'I'd tap that,' while pretending to squeeze each cheek.

I choke back a laugh. Spock purses his lips and cocks his head to the side in question. Sorry, hottie. Not explaining that one.

"I trust I find you well, Cadet Fairgrass?"

"Well, I just got out of ICU for a common cold. It was touch and go there for a while." He stares at me, perplexed, no doubt thinking I'm an idiot. "Joke." No response. "Oh come on! They have to tell jokes on Vulcan _sometimes_, right?"

"Regrettably, I am unfamiliar with earth humor. However, I am open to being versed on the subject whenever you have the time."

Wow. That's a new one. "You want me to teach you how to tell jokes?"

"It is one part of human nature I have yet to master, even though my mother is human."

"You're part human? I had no idea!" Hmm. I wonder what size a half-Vulcan half-human penis would be. OH MY GOD! Turn off the brain, Grace! Off!

He starts walking down the hall, so I follow. "Yes. It is not very common knowledge, but it is a part of myself that I am exceedingly proud of."

"I wouldn't have guessed. Especially with ears like those…" Drool gathers in my mouth.

"Pardon?"

I almost swallow my tongue when I realize what I just said. I hastily change the subject.

"So, humor. You'll have to start with the most basic jokes." He accepts my change of topic, but I can tell to my horror that he heard what I said. "Alrighty. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Chicken?" he asks, clearly confused that a joke would involve a chicken.

I try not to laugh. "Yes, chicken. Do you know why he crossed the road?"

"I must confess that the reason escapes me." God, he looks so hot when he's perplexed.

"To get away from the bassoon recital!" I laugh, a tad bit over animatedly, just to show him that it was a funny joke.

He tilts his head, processing the joke, and keeps walking. "I was unaware that chickens attended bassoon recitals. The idea does not have much logic."

I sigh with a smile. "Jokes don't have logic, Commander. They're usually so stupid that you laugh at how much they don't make sense."

His almost smile is back. "An interesting notion. Jokes would not be accepted on Vulcan, simply due to their being illogical."

"Intense logic can take away from the enjoyment of life." I kick the wall slightly as I pass it, just to take away some of my tension. Now we're talking about our views on life? And all this from a joke about a chicken.

"Perhaps. That all depends on what your enjoyment of life entails." He fiddles with his papers. Is he feeling how weird this is too?

I jump ahead and walk backwards so I can face him. "I enjoy smiling and laughing. And if I had to spend all of my time being logical and none of it laughing, I think I'd be a very unhappy person."

His face turns slightly serious. "So you view all Vulcans as being unhappy simply because they do not smile or laugh?"

I shake my head and say no before he thinks me impertinent. "If a Vulcan purges all emotion and embraces logic, then he must be content with what he does." Spock nods in agreement. "Unless…." He stops and looks up at me in confusion. "Unless he does it because it is expected and not what he truly wants."

He gives me his analytical look. "How can you presume so much about a people that you are not a part of?"

I shrug. "All I know is what I see when I look at you, Commander." Ugh. This is SO not where I wanted this to go. Must end awkwardness. "Well, it's almost dinner." And it's not Wednesday, yay!

He nods. "We will talk on this again, Cadet." He walks away leaving me a nice view of his ass.

Whoopee, a repeat of me sounding like an idiot. This ought to be interesting.

-----


	5. Ch4: Plomeek Soup

Spock is my homeboy. For realsies.

You can now blame my delayed chapters on my best friend Jandi. She introduced me to the world of Manga last weekend, which I avoided before because they're expensive and I'm poor. Now I'm like Sunako's clone, wholed up in my room reading manga. (Is sitting in a dark room surrounded by stacks of manga books) Heh heh. HEH HEH!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Anyways, she totally created a monster because now all of my thought processes are in anime art style and I'm drawing anime (which I suck at but I don't care because I like drawing) and I'm starting a "The Gentlemen's Alliance" fanfic and I'm crying because I have no money to buy my own manga (ah the joys of downloading). Seriously, I'm like the worst person when it comes to being completely immersed/passionate/obsessed with fan culture stuff. I go ALL OUT. No joke. I'm like the reason the word "fan girl" was invented.

Okay, enough rambling about manga and anime. I'll write the chapter now (Japanese peace sign with huge smile) *bing!* XD

P.S. Yes, I know I put this on my other story. It was too funny not to.

P.P.S. I don't speak Klingon, so if I got the words wrong, I apologize. I was just making it up. And yes, I know that Grace's professor wouldn't be Klingon, but hey, this is the AU that the stupid Romulans created, so I decided that the Klingons would change too.

-----

The lift opens up to my room and I walk in, tossing my bag onto the floor. Armas is missing, even though it's almost curfew. I roll my eyes and get myself a drink from the food dispenser. I take a sip of milk and hear the lift doors opening.

"Hi cutie! I just thought of something that rhymes with Spock!"

I turn to glare at Armas, who is obviously drunk.

"Let me guess," I say as I look her over. "Your inspiration had something to do with why you skipped dinner? And why you're wearing someone else's shoes?"

"Har-di-har-har." She snorts and tumbles onto her bed, clutching a bottle of Cardassian wine. Her head disappears under her massive black curls, which always make my brown hair look paper thin. "So what happened with you and Commander Cock?" She giggles at her own joke.

"Spock," I correct while tidying the room. I always clean when I'm nervous or agitated.

"Did you fuck him?" She giggles more and sips her wine.

I throw some laundry down the laundry shoot. "Yes, I fucked him, Armas. And then, I came back here to be with my drunken roommate who might at any second throw up on me, instead of lying blissfully happy in his arms all night."

Silence.

"Is that a yes?"

I open my mouth to retort back, when a pile of laundry on the floor starts beeping. My communicator. I toss clothes everywhere, a few landing on Armas who doesn't even notice, until I find my badge.

"Cadet Fairgrass," I say into it. My history teacher yells at me for turning a paper in late, while Armas starts singing "Silent Night" in Klingon. She can't carry a tune to begin with, and Klingon isn't exactly a good language to sing in, so it's a double header.

"Armas!" I hiss at her while pressing my communicator to my chest to muffle it. "I'm talking to someone here!"

"Oooo-ooooo aaaaahkkkk baaaaaaaaaaaa-OWW!" I cut her off with a pillow to the head. "Haay! Th-sis classc musi-*hiccup* heere!"

"Klingon isn't classic music, stupid!" I gasp when I remember that the professor I'm talking to is a Klingon. I think I just failed my class.

-----

Thanks to Armas, my teacher sentenced me to helping out with a faculty picnic the next weekend. Translation: serve the food with a smile and I might let you pass my class. Armas didn't get in trouble, but she tagged along to help me anyway.

Most of our professors are not human, so 90% of the lunch food isn't what I would call edible. Armas keeps sticking her fingers in the dishes and licking them, so I keep hitting her hands with my metal ladle and in turn, she tries to pinch me with her tongs. One of us is going to end up with bruises before this lunch is over. My professors expect this behavior from Armas, so they don't pay attention to her. But when they look at me, I get a look like it's all my fault. Thanks.

Our school president, a fat little oopa loompa (I mean "Farn"), says a boring speech before the meal, which gives Armas and me a good chance to file our nails. We whip out our boards and get to work.

My eyes wander, looking for Spock. I haven't seen him for a few days. He's probably avoiding me, the weirdo who can't get her words straight. As if on cue, Spock turns to look at me, showing me his seat amongst the teachers. The corners of his mouth betray a hint of amusement. I'm beginning to understand why Spock didn't purge his emotions. He shows them too easily.

He nods his head in acknowledgement at me, before looking over in Armas's direction. His eyebrow raises at her, making me to wonder what she's doing to deserve an eyebrow raise. I turn to look and find her trying to sneak up on me and pinch me with her tongs.

I swing my ladle at her, which she dodges and ends up landing head first into a pot of something that _looks_ like spaghetti sauce, and my ladle ends up hitting a metal container holding fish juice (what _is_ it with this school and fish juice?), making a huge _GONG_ sound.

Everyone turns to look at us.

I freeze holding my ladle to my chest and Armas re-surfaces from the goo with a sticky red face. Spock gets up quickly and rushes away with a hand over his mouth. Hope he's not going to throw up. This food is so disgusting; I don't blame him.

"LUNCH IS SERVED!" I yell to the faculty, who are starting to look more angry than startled. Although the school president looks quite furious, considering I interrupted his heartfelt (Not!) speech.

Armas walks over to me and licks her lips. "Blood pie." She scoops some off of her forehead and licks it a few times before offering some to me, which I promptly refuse.

-----

After Spock doesn't return for over an hour, I get some food for him and go searching. I know it's none of my business if he eats or not, but the picnic (for some dumb reason) is being held a few hours away from the school and _someone_ thinks it's cute to make us get back by shuttle. Seriously, shuttles take _forever_. That's why transporters were invented, nitwits. That's my excuse for bringing Spock food. Armas saw through me. Bitch.

I find Spock lounging by a pond with a huge smile on his face. How is he doing that without breaking his face?? I hide behind a tree to observe and wish I had brought my tricorder so that I can take a picture.

"Hello, Cadet Fairgrass." Spock throws a stone in the pond and gets up, turns to face my direction, and bows formally.

I peek out from behind the tree with a smile. "Hello, Commander." I walk over to him. "I brought you some food. You left so suddenly and we're so far from school. I didn't want you to get hungry." I hold out the case I filled with Vulcan food that I personally replicated just for Spock. He takes it and bows while holding it out to me. Always so formal. Would he be even more hot if he lost control?

Spock coughs. "Please sit with me, Cadet."

"Sure," I reply too fast, as if I expected him to offer and was anticipating it. I start to sit Indian style, then remember my skirt and sit on my legs. God, my legs are going to fall asleep.

He opens the case and stares at the contents for a while. I prepared plomeek soup, Vulcan mollusks and Vulcan spiced tea. When he's still silent, observing the food, I start to worry that I did wrong. Fuck! My perfect chance to impress him and I screwed it up! Nice going, Cadet Blunder!

"I'm sorry, I thought that you would like this food. I'll take it back." I reach out to grab the case and his hand stops mine, holding it in a firm grip.

"It's fine, Cadet." HAND. THREATENING. TO. COMBUST. "I have not been served food from my home planet for many years. I thank you for the consideration." He lets my hand go and picks up the fork I packed. I rub my hand while I try to not watch him. Holy shit my hand feels like it just got dipped in boiling water. The heat moves up my hand and settles in two choice places, which makes me squirm with anticipation. All he touched was my hand and I'm already hot and bothered. Geez. If he ever touches anything else, I'll just incinerate underneath him. He'll be making love to a pile of ashes.

Spock chokes on his food.

-----


	6. Ch5: The Shark Tank

I love Armas :) she's so awesome! I think she's my favourite character to date!

Yeah I know I took forever. There's a lot going on at my house atm, so I haven't had the time to write. My sister-in-law is about to pop out my brother's mutant spawn and my mom is like obsessed with cleaning the house before it's born. So yeah. Blame it on my alien brother :D

-----

When we rejoin the rest of the faculty, Armas finds me.

"_Oooooo_ what were you two doing?" She bats her eyelashes at me so I give her the bird.

Sitting with Spock was an amazing experience, which was completely ruined when I got up to leave. My legs fell asleep and refused to work, which made me land on my face more than once. Not only that, Spock disappeared as soon as we got back to the luncheon site, which makes me think that he's ashamed to be seen with me. So it's safe to say that Armas's teasing is making me want to put a phaser to her perfect ass.

With a grumble, I board the shuttle going back to the campus. Armas sits next to me and starts intricately braiding her hair.

"You missed Professor Snard flirting with me," she says with a sigh.

"Oh?" I ask, completely uninterested, as I stare at Spock while he talks to another teacher.

"Yep," she says, stroking her long curls. "We might even have a 'spot analysis' soon, as you call it."

I laugh once, then make a face. "Eww, he's like forty years old. Not to mention his Bajoran nose looks like a truck ran over it."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Not everyone can be a hot Vulcan, Grace."

"No," I say mournfully. "But if all men were hot Vulcans, every woman in the universe would flock to them."

Armas sighs and adjusts her jacket. "Most women prefer humans to Vulcans actually. Just because _you_ don't-"

I turn to face her. "Who said I liked Vulcans more than humans?"

"Um, you did, ever since the first guy to catch your eye is, oh yeah, a VULCAN?!" she says with a smile.

I roll my eyes with a grin. "Still trying to get me laid?"

She smiles. "Damn straight. And you should hear the things I've heard about Vulcans in bed."

I inspect my nails, peeking at Spock every few seconds. "I don't trust your sources to be intelligent." But the information would definitely peak my interest.

She clicks her tongue. "So doubtful." She sighs again. "So what'd you and Commander Cock talk about?"

I give her a look that means, 'His name is Spock, smartass,' and go back to my nails. "Nothing of interest. To you anyways."

"Oh there wasn't a discussion about removing clothes and rolling in the hay?" she says while batting her eyelashes.

"Like I said," I say with a grin. "Nothing of interest."

She looks at me for a minute and catches me look at Spock. I sigh and sit back with my head away from her.

"Fine," she says, dropping it.

It's not that I'm ga-ga over Spock. He's intellectual and I'm intellectual. Granted, it's his pointy ears and hot face that makes me drool puddles, but I do enjoy talking with him. Maybe we'll be good friends over time. That's all I can expect from men anyways.

Armas pulls me away from the teachers after we get off the shuttle.

"Quit it," she commands.

I run a hand through my hair with a sigh. "Quit what?"

She crosses her arms with a glare. "Quit selling yourself short. You keep telling yourself that no one will ever like you and be serious about you."

I sigh. "Sometimes I think you're telepathic, Armas."

She laughs. "Trills aren't telepathic." She leans forward to whisper in my ear, "but Vulcans are."

O,O HOLY SHIIIIIIT!!!

Armas doesn't even notice that I'm completely frozen and skips off to our dorm room.

I rack my brain for anything that I thought around Spock that would be very embarrassing if he knew about it. Damn it! Everything I think around him is embarrassing!

"Cadet Fairgrass," I hear Spock say behind me. Still shocked from my newest revelation, I scream and jump three feet in the air, landing on my Starfleet ass.

"Are you unharmed, Cadet Fairgrass?" Spock leans down, offering his hand. That hand was turning me on a few hours ago and I thought about it constantly for ten minutes!

I get up, managing to flash him only once. "I'm fine, Commander." I straighten my jacket, keeping my eyes down.

"Is there something wrong?" Spock asks. I melt inside at his concern. Why do you have to be so perfect??

"Nuth- nothing's wrong. I umm…I gotta go." I sprint off as fast as my stupid heeled boots will let me. I don't even look where I'm going and run into the first building I see.

Unfortunately, my running makes me go into the science building and bump into Jhara when I get to the basement.

"Well well well, if it isn't the school virgin," she says, pursing her lips in that stupid angry pout.

"Seriously, Jhara, you need a new line. That one is getting old." I keep walking and notice with dread what part of the wing we're in. One of the doors leads to the aquarium walkway that runs through a huge tank that is filled with the only animals I am truly scared of: Sharks. And I'm not talking cutsie little sharks you see at the zoo. These are huge man-eater sharks and most of them are from other planets so they're even bigger than the great whites on earth.

If you endeavored to make me do whatever you wanted, no matter how awful or extreme, you stick me in that little walkway that is surrounded by their tank and I'll kiss your feet and call you daddy. Not my favourite part of being me, but everyone has their bad points.

Jhara notices my uneasiness and grins evilly. "What's the matter, virgin? Afraid of fish?"

My eyes go wide with horror and I'm glad she can't see my face. How the fuck did she find out? No one knows that secret except Armas and I'm pretty sure she would never tell anyone. She only found out when I almost passed out in science the day our professor showed a video on sharks.

I hide my fear. "If by fish you mean the fish juice they serve every Wednesday, then yeah. It is pretty scary."

"You know exactly what I mean, whore." I hear her open a door behind me. Keep breathing. It's not the door to the sharks. It's not. It's just a door. A random door that she….happens to have the keycode to and…..oh who am I kidding.

By the time I notice I've stopped walking, Jhara grabs me by the arm and shoves me into the water walkway. I huddle down to the ground, holding my head in my arms as I hear the telltale noise of the shark's water pump.

"Ya know," Jhara says as I feel something bump the tunnel underneath me. "It's too bad that no one ever comes over here during the school week. I guess you'll be here for a while, slut." She slams the door and I hear her say to the computer, "Computer, restrict entry to Authorized Personnel Level 5."

"Access code required," the computer responds. Jhara calls it out. "Access code accepted. Door is restricted to all those not in possession of Level 5 clearance."

Jhara laughs from behind my prison. "See ya, bitch."

Cadets have Level 1 clearance. Teachers have Level 3 clearance. Who the fuck in this school has level 5 clearance??

Something bumps the tunnel again.

"Oh," I hear Jhara say faintly. "I forgot to tell you. SOMEONE forgot to feed those monsters. Hope they don't like the smell of human."

I start crying.

-----


	7. Ch6: My Spock

Jhara is evil incarnate. And totally doesn't know how to insult people lol

And yes, the walkway is the kind where you can ooo and aah over the fish :)

Once again I apologize for the delay. It's three days short of being a year since I updated. Where has the time gone... and yeah, it's short. I know.

P.S. You get ten points if you know where I got the word "Snard" from :D

G-G

Armas combs a hand through her hair in thought. Grace has been gone too long. She disappeared after the shuttle landed at school the day before and Armas hadn't seen her since. Armas clumsily walks down a school hallway, occasionally calling out Grace's name. Where is that girl?

With a groan of frustration, Armas turns the corner and almost smacks into Commander Cock. She grins to herself at her private joke. She takes a breath and almost says, "Hey cutie," to him, but stops herself before she can break protocol.

"What's up, Commander."

He nods politely. "Cadet Behen." He side-steps her and tries to walk away.

Armas puts a hand up to stop him. "Hey, wait. Have you seen Grace? She's been gone since yesterday when the shuttle dropped us off."

Spock's head shoots up, his face changing from bored to concerned. "Have you searched every building on the premises?"

Armas rolls her eyes. "I'm not a freaking army. I've only searched the dormitories."

Spock grabs her arm and pulls her towards the front offices. Within twenty minutes, he has the entire school searching for Grace.

No one could find her.

Armas and Spock sat together for a break after the search had been going on for two hours.

"I can't believe that we can't find her. With the whole school looking, you'd think…." She takes a swig of Cardassian wine. It always helps her think.

"The whole school is not helping. There were three females that were quite unwilling to offer their assistance. We allowed them to remain in their dormitories." He grabs Armas's bottle and takes a drink, which makes Armas almost choke on her mouthful. Vulcans rarely drank alcohol. Doing so would be 'illogical.'

'He must really like her,' she thinks to herself.

"Let me guess. These three females were preppy beyond all reason and they flipped their hair at you?"

Spock nods, swallowing. "The blonde one mentioned something about Grace being in her worst nightmare."

Armas froze, a lightbulb going on above her head.

"I know where she is."

G-G

"Be it *sob* ever sooo humble *sniffle* there's no place *wipe wipe* like home…." I sing in a shaky voice. The torn sleeve tied over my eyes is growing even more soggy by the minute. Every minute is accompanied by more and more banging against the glass tunnel. As soon as I realized I was trapped in here, I tore my sleeve off and tied it around my eyes, making sure I wouldn't see anything even if I was tempted to peek. I didn't need more nightmare material. Singing is the only thing I have to calm myself down, but after so many hours, my voice is starting to give out.

I stretch my legs out and groan at the cramped pain. I'll be in here forever. Might as well get comfortable. The banging gets louder, so I start playing music in my head. I'm five minutes into Beethoven's 6th symphony before I realize that the banging is also coming from the door now. I sit up and crawl to the door.

"Professor, stop doing that! You're going to hurt yourself!" Armas!

"Stand back, Cadet Behen." Spock!

I try to yell to them, but all that comes out is a squeak. I clear my throat and manage to form words. "Spock! I'm in here!" My hands work to find anything that might help open the door. Before I can find something, my arm is suddenly sliced open by something sharp. I cry out in pain, but it soon turns to terror as the banging underneath me is now more like an earthquake. Great. Now they smell me and want breakfast.

Spock is still outside trying to figure out a way to open the door, but I don't even hear him. My mouth never stops screaming. The sharks suddenly burst a hole in the floor and with each passing minute, I feel them trying to get to me, the blindfold still over my eyes. I'm still screaming. My nightmares are now my reality, and no matter how hard I scream, I won't wake up. Please make it stop. Please say it's over.

The coldness of the tunnel is suddenly gone. I smell Spock's skin against me. He's running with me in his arms. Taking me away from my nightmare.

"Spock…" I say hoarsely. I don't even care that I forgot to call him Professor. Right now he's just Spock. My Spock.

"It is alright, Grace. Do not speak. You will be safe." He runs a hand over my hair and I drift off to sleep.

i-i


	8. Ch7: DINILE

A.N. This chappy is short, I know. But I wanted it to end where it ended and it needs to be up on the story so, sowwie!

i-i

Mmm a pointy ear up against my cheek. What a way to start the morning. I lift my lips and capture the tip of the ear in my mouth, nibbling slightly. God, this is hot.

A low gasp comes from the owner of the ear in my mouth, and his arms tighten around me, bringing me back to reality.

I'M. IN. SPOCK'S. BED.

My eyes shoot open and I spring away from Spock so fast, a Jack-in-the-Box would be envious. I land on my ass five feet away from his bed, my underwear sliding down my butt.

I'M. IN. MY. UNDER. WEAR.

"Grace," Spock says softly, reaching out for me with a bandaged arm. My hands reach up to cover my bra, since sexy ones hardly ever come in my size and I don't want Spock to see me in a regular blah bra, and my legs automatically move to hide my underwear.

While avoiding Spock's eyes, I whisper, "Blanket, please." I see him move out of the corner of my eye and pick up the sheet from his bed to hand to me. I wrap it around myself, covering every inch of skin not on my face, and stand up.

"Is there any particular reason I'm in my underwear, Spock?" I'm NOT calling him Commander when I'm in my underwear and he's….shirtless. Why the hell did I just notice that? Mind on the task, Grace.

"Your uniform was practically torn to shreds last night," he began. I crossed my fingers in hope that he might say he was the one that did it. But that would mean I don't remember him having his way with me, and that would suck. "I would have gotten you suitable attire, but you would not let me leave you. Even when you were unconscious, your arms refused to let me go."

Well, score one for subconscious thinking. It let me see Spock shirtless. Heh.

Spock gets up and walks over to the food replicator, totally not even trying to cover his body up. I focus on everything else in the room, except his juicy ass. He turns back to me, and hands me a glass of Vulcan spiced tea, while sipping his own cup of it. Vulcan spiced tea tastes like mangoes, oranges and warm cinnamon, but as weird as that sounds, it tastes awesome.

A knock on the door saves me from TRYING not to stare at Spock's package. He slips on a sweater, which doesn't hide his muscular legs or his boxers, and unlocks the automatic door.

"GRAAAAACE!" Armas jumps at me, knocking me back onto the bed and ripping the sheet from my hands. "I WAS SO WORRIED ARE YOU OKAY WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR…." Her eyes widen as she looks me up and down, then flicks her gaze over to Spock, who is sipping his tea and not even looking at us. Nonchalance doesn't work when you're in your boxers and a wrinkled sweater, cutie pants.

Mid-sip, Spock notices Armas's squinted gaze. He lowers his glass and I can see him put on his face. The face of a Vulcan. "Cadet Behen, surely you are not suggesting that Cadet Fairgrass and I have had a tryst."

Armas sits up, straddling my hips. "You broke your fucking arm beating down that door to save her and now you expect me to believe that you spent the entire night with Grace and it meant nothing to you?"

Spock sets his glass in the replicator and it disappears. "You presume that if I had feelings for Cadet Fairgrass, I would break protocol and pursue such a relationship. In that, you would be incorrect, Cadet Behen."

Armas crosses her arms over her impressive rack and huffs at him. "Excuse me for breaking protocol, _Commander_, but you're in denial. D. I. N. I. L. E. Denial." After a few seconds of silence, she adds, "Fucker."

Spock keeps his back turned and doesn't respond for a few minutes. When he does, his voice sounds too calm, like he's stating the weather or reading a menu. "Please go back to your dormitories. You may use my sheet to cover yourself, Cadet Fairgrass."

Armas gets up and helps wrap the sheet around me so it looks almost like I wore it on purpose. "Thanks, _Commander._ We'll be going, _Commander_."

She starts pulling me out of the room, but I can't help looking back at Spock. As if he feels my eyes on him, he turns his head back a little and meets my gaze.

"Just go, Grace," he mutters.

Armas tugs on the sheet more, but before the door closes on us, I hold up my middle finger and say with no enthusiasm, "Live long and prosper, fucker."

Shoom.

The automatic door shuts in my face, signaling my tear build-up to overflow. Armas doesn't say anything when I turn and start towards our dorm room, but I hear her start to follow me after a few seconds.

My tears are interrupted by her trying not to laugh and muttering, "Princess Grace finally cussed."

I sob and laugh in one breath and with a sniff, throw an arm around her and reply, "Shut up, bitch."

i-i


	9. Ch8: Mind Meld

A.N. I don't know what I was going to write on this author's note. *contemplates*

Oh and no one commented on Armas spelling denial wrong when she spelled it out loud. I laughed over that for days .

i-i

I didn't see Spock again for a few days after that. It surprises me how much I was seeing of him, when before that stupid test, I didn't even know he existed. I was probably just following him everywhere on accident. No wonder he didn't like me.

Armas is sitting across from me, eating her lunch, not commenting on things like she usually does. Like me, she's been very quiet since we left Spock's room.

Without paying attention, I take a sip of my drink, grimace, look down at my glass and softly say, "Is it Wednesday already?" Armas laughs a little, but we fall silent again.

Why couldn't he like me? I'm not ugly. I have a nice personality. I'm funny. Well, I think I'm funny. I'm one of those 'laughs at her own jokes' people.

"Hey," Armas says quietly. I look up, pushing my tuber roots around on my plate. "You like him, don't you."

Before that second, I didn't even know what I felt, but now I knew. I don't just like him. I love him. But I can't get that out after my tears start, so I settle for a sob and shake my head.

Armas's forehead wrinkles up and her face softens. "Oh god…you love him, baby."

I nod. In two seconds, my nose is filled with the scent of her hair, and I feel her strong embrace. My face is raining with tears and Armas croons over me, stroking my long brown hair.

"Cadet Fairgrass."

We both emerge from the hug and look up to see the man of the hour, completely blank of emotion. Armas doesn't move from her spot on my lap and stares him down.

"What do you want, _Commander_."

I pinch her for the inflection.

"I would like to speak to Cadet Fairgrass alone."

Armas makes an angry noise. "Oh for god's sake, she saw you in your fucking underwear. Quit being so damn formal!"

I push her off and follow Spock to an empty corridor. He starts to fidget with his uniform jacket before opening his mouth.

"Cadet-….Grace," he says. I smile inwardly, but keep my face straight. "I apologize for the incident in my quarters. Please do not misunderstand my actions. They were purely…." He swallows and I can tell he doesn't like what he's saying.

I hold out my hand to stop him. "Save it, Commander. I know I'm a blundering idiot girl who annoys you and you don't like me. You probably think I just have some schoolgirl crush on you and that's why I keep popping up and bugging you. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't think so less of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a man who gives a shit about me."

I turn on my heels and start to walk away. Before I get three steps, Spock's hand grabs my elbow and he tugs me into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck are you-"

Spock's face silences me. He's angry. Oh gods in heaven, stop looking at me like that. Your face could melt gold bricks, cut it out.

He places three fingers on my face: forehead, nose and chin. What is he-

My mind goes white and all I see is me. Me smiling. Me laughing. Me angry. Me tossing my hair. Me showing my underwear. Me making jokes. Me. Me. Me.

I'm tossed back into my own head with a gasp and I double over, collapsing on the floor.

Oh my god. He did the Vulcan mind meld. I heave and gasp for breath, trying to process everything he left in me. Residual emotions, god they weren't kidding.

I feel love for Vulcan. Love for Star Fleet. Love for Spock's mother. Rebellious against the council of Vulcans. Proud of his officer test. Angry at the children who bullied him.

Love for me.

I slowly look up at him staring down at me. He knows what I've found. He wanted me to find it. Blinding passion for me. Romantic feelings for me. Powerful unhinging love, for Grace Fairgrass. Me, the blundering idiot who trips all the damn time.

Spock is breathing as hard as I am, and knowing what I now know, it's because he's trying to keep his hands off me. "Do not presume that I care nothing for you, Grace. You are my entire world."

Then I feel something else. Regret. He's a teacher, I'm a student. Loving me is inappropriate conduct. My face changes and he again knows what I've felt. I start to get up, even though I felt so damn sexy on the floor while he was staring down at me.

Stupid damn school. I'd love to make faces frown and break the rules.

"No, Grace." I look up in confusion. "No rules will be broken." My eyebrows raise. Hell. Now he can read my thoughts. "A temporary side effect of the mind meld," he explains.

Well, good thing it's temporary. I won't have to be afraid he'll hear me thinking about his cock later. My eyes widen. Oops.

He closes his eyes. "Please do not test my control, Grace."

"Don't give me leave to challenge you, then. I'd love to test your control and win." Wait…am I spouting sonnets now? I need a drink….

i-i

Three hours later found me in my dorm room, chugging Armas's stash of Cardassian wine. I put on all of her make-up, one of her sexiest dresses, which wasn't big enough in the boob area for me, and curled my boring hair into something that resembled a rat's nest. Also, I was drunkenly singing jazz music.

I don't hear the lift door opening while belting out, "YOU MUSTA BEEN A BOO-DIFUL BAAAAYY-BEEEEE *hiccup* YOU MUSTA BEEN A BOO-DIFUL…KIIIID!" I take another swig, forgiving myself for forgetting the words. Armas's purse chinkles when it hits the floor, so I turn to greet her, splashing her with the wine. "ARMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS! HOW ARE YOU, SEXY THAAANG?"

Unlike her normal self, which would've grabbed the wine and joined in, she grabs the wine and shoves it into the replicator, where it promptly disappears.

"Grace, what's going on?" Her face is reproachful. Great, another person judging my actions.

"Whaddare you, my mother? My head hurts…" True to myself, I walk backwards and trip with a flop onto my bed. "Oooo, look at the ceiling, Armaaaasssss!"

She roughly grabs my hands, pulling me to a standing position, and slaps me so hard, even a stoic Vulcan would've howled in pain. I smack my lips a few times, furrowing my eyebrows as my eyes adjust and Armas comes into focus.

"Is that the normal cure for a hangover?" I say while rubbing my eye.

"No, it's Armas's special cure. Grace, what the hell? You have five seconds to explain before I march up to Commander Asshole's door, strip him butt naked, and tie him to the statue outside." She crosses her arms, once again showing off her amazing rack of C's and gives me a look that says she means business.

"Alright alright." I sit down on my bed again, running a hand through my tangled mass of hair. "Spock rejected me." Armas starts to comment, so I stop her. "He showed me that he loved him, and then he said, 'No rules shall be broken.'" Armas giggles at my impression of Spock. "The whole time he acted like he was two seconds away from ripping my clothes off. And then he left." I sigh. "Then Mr. Wine asked me out on a date, and I said yes."

"Ah, and you dressed for the occasion as well, I see." I flash her a goofy grin, jiggling my DD's. "I was trying to get you to date men, not bottles of booze."

"Eh, what's the difference? They'll both cheat on me with my roommate."

Armas's face slowly changes from reproachful to amused. "Then I'll get my own booze. Anything that cheats on you gets broken." She nudges me and walks over to the replicator.

I pass out.

i-i


	10. Ch9: Hooker Heels

A.N. In case you haven't noticed, this story now says, "Pt. 1" alongside the title. I had originally planned for this to be a two part story and I just finished the outline for the end of this story and the next one. It's gonna rock :D

Oh, and I know I've been taking too long. My bad. I blame my bun in the oven.

i-i

The next morning I wake up still wearing the black skimpy not enough boob room dress. Needless to say I had popped out during the night. I am also cuddled up against an equally scantily clad Armas, who is still clutching her bottle of wine. Obviously the night had continued after I blacked out. I sit up and notice the floor strewn with my clothes, all ruined with scissors. I curse under my breath and get up. What the hell did I do last night? Armas stirs as I start picking up the mess of tattered uniforms and everyday clothes.

"Hey," she says with a yawn. "What's up?"

I glare at her, holding up my favourite jeans stained beyond repair with wine and riddled with holes. "Obviously a mutant moth got into my closet last night."

She rubs her eyes, her curly hair very poofy. "You don't remember? You said you didn't dress sexy enough and decided to cut up your clothes so you'd have to order new ones. You bought a new wardrobe last night."

"I WHAT?" I scream, my mouth open in shock.

Armas's face changes from sleepy to shocked, then slightly disappointed. "You really don't remember anything that happened last night?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. After you walked to the replicator to get your wine, there's nothing." Armas gets two bloody marys from the replicator, handing me one. "What all happened?"

She sips her gross drink, the hangover cure, avoiding my eyes. "Not much. Just the clothes thing."

I sigh with relief, grimacing at my sip of bloody mary. "Good. I was praying I didn't drunk message Spock or anything."

The door pings and when Armas opens it, it's a delivery boy with my new wardrobe. Great. Opening the packages reveals clothes Armas would've worn, but magically made me look slimmer. Maybe I should drunk shop more often. They also showed major boobage, my best attribute so says Armas.

Judging by the amount of clothes I bought, I depleted my supply of credits. I don't have time to worry about modesty or try to rustle up something less revealing, so Armas drags me to class dressed like a modest slut (if such a thing exists).

The traditional Starfleet uniform has a few variations, allowing for creativity. The one I normally wear has a high neck and collar. The one I now have is low cut in the front, making my cleavage out and proud. The normal clunky red boots now have 3-inch heels and look like hooker shoes. Needless to say, I had every man's attention wherever I went.

Commander Asshole, aka. Thorn in my side, was M.I.A., reinforcing my idea that I was the one following him and that he and I never crossed paths normally. Or he was just hiding in his room and being a poopy head.

By lunchtime, the male attention has lost its glamour. None of them are Spock, the one guy I want all over me.

Armas is sitting next to me at our table, literally beating the guys off with a stick. Jeez, are they all going into Pon Farr and think I'm their betrothed? Go find another girl to hump.

"You'd think they never saw a girl before," Armas says with a laugh, rolling her eyes.

"They just know a slut when they see one." I roll my eyes, not even looking to my left where I know Jhara is. "Have fun with the fishies, Gracie?" She laughs evilly while I crush my cup into my fist.

"Have fun packing your things, Jharie?" Armas says with a sarcastic grin. Jhara's face could've cut stone, even though it wasn't as terrifying as the look Spock had given me the day before. Before I can ask what Armas is talking about, she adds, "Hope you don't mind picking coffee with your loser family since you've been expelled."

I laugh into my hand, trying not to be too obvious that I'm in hysterics. Yes, I hate Jhara's guts and all, but her career is ruined now. I feel sorry for her. Just kidding, I feel no remorse. Maybe. Jhara storms off, no surprise there.

I pick through my salad. "Finally got hers. Wonder who tattled."

"Spock did. He got the council to kick her out of school after what she did to you." Armas doesn't look excited, like she normally would for a guy that looks out for me.

"Really?" I say, my mouth full of lettuce.

She nods. "Plus he kept saying you were not to leave his side because of some healing he had to do to you. He wouldn't even let you go when they fixed his arm."

I stare in confusion. "Healing? He didn't mention any healing."

She shrugs. "That's all I know. Before I went to bed, you'd lost that haunted look on your face, all cuddled in his arms. And then he started sweating and I left before he could sprout tentacles or spit healing fluid in your mouth, or something gross like that."

I smile at her joking, but am too distracted. He had started sweating? I reach for my spoon, then drop it as it suddenly hits me. He took my nightmares away. It hadn't even occurred to me that I'd had no shark nightmares since the incident, when I fully expected to be up all night screaming with them.

"Quick, show me a picture of a shark," I say, tapping Armas's plate.

"You sure?" she says cautiously, pulling out her tricorder. I nod, and she pulls an image up, putting it in my face.

Nothing.

Big teeth, bloody mouth, and huge fins. I feel nothing. Armas checks the screen to make sure the right image is there, and puts it back in front of me.

"Why aren't you peeing your pants?" she asks, waving the tricorder closer to me.

I grab it from her and stand up. "Excuse me, gotta go find Commander Cock." I grin at her and start running.

From Spock's mind meld, I now know exactly where his room is, and I beeline to it as fast as my hooker heels will take me. The door opens and I'm greeted with Spock's bare ass.

Oh lord…there is such a thing as God….

I clear my throat, but instead of jumping three feet in the air and landing on his ass, as I would have done, he merely bends and grabs his towel, covering heaven, as if I hadn't made a sound. When he turns, his towel is tented. I immediately blush and grin, while averting my eyes, almost forgetting why I came here.

"Yes, Grace?" he says, sounding as if I'm here to turn in homework.

I meet his eyes and thrust the tricorder up to him. His reaction is instant, and one that I have used on occasion, before now that is. He cries out, and takes a step back, putting out a hand to cover the picture up with.

"What's the matter, Spock? Afraid of sharks?" I wiggle it back into his view. His hand shoots out, taking my wrist and forcing me to drop the tricorder. "You took my fear of them away and transferred it to yourself."

"Your fear was very powerful, Grace. I knew that it would haunt you for many months after what happened." His hand strokes my wrist slowly.

"So you'll have nightmares now? You'll wake up screaming?" I try to pull away, but he holds my hand tightly.

"No. I am Vulcan. We do not show fear, nor let it conquer us."

"Funny," I say, grabbing his other hand. "You showed something just now."

"I do not understand why you pretend to know more about Vulcans than I do." His eyebrows slant more, a sure sign he's annoyed.

I laugh once. "Because I can read you like a book, Spock. You show every emotion you feel, just like a human does. Well, actually, humans can hide theirs sometimes. Unlike you." I feel his anger, but can't stop. "You show every annoyance, every amusement." I take one step and grind myself against his erection. "You even show every time you think I'm the hottest thing in the universe. So don't tell me I'm stupid, Spock."

My hand finds his towel and I do the most un-Grace-like thing I've ever done. I yank his towel off him, grab his hair with both hands, and pull his sinful lips to mine.

i-i


	11. Ch10: Afterglum

A.N. In my opinion, the mind meld effect lasts several days, slowly fading until it's only basic stuff, like locations and habits, then it's gone. And since Star Trek never explored something like that, I get to make it up mwahaha (Waaaaah I packed my ST encyclopedia DX) And the time before, when he mind melded while she was unconscious, he made sure not to pass anything to her, which is tricky business, but Spock knows his shit.

I apologize for taking so long to update this story, as well as my others. I got pregnant Summer 2011 and moved to a house with no internet, and no computer. I just now got a new laptop, and delivered my baby girl, so I promise to finish my stories and stop making my fans wait! I really am sorry that I've let my stories go so long without an update, and I know it's frustrating to wait forever for a new chapter. For those of you who have stuck with me, I salute you.

P.S. Uploading from the library...

i-i

As soon as Spock's lips are on mine, my body explodes with fireworks. It takes me about two minutes of kissing to realize that even though his erection is still there, he's not kissing me back. I pull away and look up into his eyes.

"Funny, you say Vulcans don't feel fear, but you're afraid, Spock." His nostrils flare at me. "You're afraid to love me."

"I am not afraid," he says curtly.

My gaze turns defiant. "Bullshit." I cross my arms over my chest. "The mind-meld showed you were holding back because you're my superior, but I think that's total crap. So what is it? Afraid of what people think?"

"No."

"Afraid of losing your position?"

"Starfleet is of great importance to me, but no, it is not that." He refuses to look at me.

"Then _what_? I don't know if you've noticed, but I am throwing myself at you. Do I have to rip off my clothes or something?" I grab the front zipper on my sexy uniform shirt and pull it, my huge boobs glad to be free. Score one for not wearing a bra today.

Spock roars and grabs my arms in his bruise inducing grip, his teeth gritted together. "You unhinge me, Grace. You make me feel so utterly unlike myself. So…"

I look up at him. "Human?"

So fast I don't see him move, he leans down and crushes my mouth with his lips, kissing me so hard, I wonder if he's trying to suck my tonsils out. I shake free of his hands and grab him to me, planting my body against him. I know deeply that I will never get enough of his lips. We'll be old and grey, and I'll still need him to kiss me senseless.

He starts whispering to me in Vulcan, which is the sexiest thing in the world. I don't speak a word of Vulcan, and he might've been calling me a fat cow, but I could care less. His lips move to my neck, still whispering sinfully between kisses, and I feel him tug at my shirt.

Well it's about time.

I shrug it off, dispensing with my skirt too, revealing another part of my new wardrobe: a black thong. Spock looks down at it with a gulp.

"That is…very nice." He slips a finger under one strap. "I do not know which I like better, these or the pink ones."

I smile, suddenly feeling sexy and empowered, and gently push his hand down with the strap, my thong falling off me. His nostrils flare, and his hand moves up my thigh. I bend to unzip my hooker heels, but he stops me.

"No," he says quietly, and I could swear he looks sheepish. "I….like heels."

I stifle a laugh. Spock has a fetish! I envision filling a huge closet with heels, just for me to wear during sex. My eyes dart to his ears. Time to show him _my_ fetish. I push him over to the bed until he's sitting on it, and straddle his lap. He starts to ask me what I'm doing, but I put a finger to his mouth. I turn his head sideways and dip my head towards his right ear. As soon as I pull it into my mouth, Spock starts moaning like a bitch in heat. I smile around his ear and nibble it, which makes him buck underneath me. He grabs me, regaining the control, and flips me onto the bed, raining kisses and Vulcan sweet nothings on me.

"Grace, I must tell you…" He pulls away and strokes my hair. "I have not been with anyone before now."

My eyebrows go up. He's a virgin? "Oh…well that makes two of us." I smile up at him, tracing his ear with my finger.

"Vulcans are different, Grace. We never mate with more than one person, unless our mate dies." I can see him swallow, his words sinking in. We'd be mates. "Normally Vulcan parents betroth children at a young age, and then we become mates at Pon Farr. Vulcans…rarely…"

"Have sex any other time?" He nods. One reason Vulcans need to get a life. Even dolphins have sex for pleasure for crying out loud.

"I should have experienced Pon Farr when I reached maturity, but as I had no mate, the urge was easily dealt with."

"Aaaand…" I say slowly, trying to work it out. "You're in Pon Farr now?" I frown, hoping he wasn't, because then he'd just want sex.

He shakes his head. "No. However…I wish to mate with you."

I smile. "Then what are you waiting for, the lunch bell?"

i-i

There are few joys that compare to waking up after good sex. Your body feels deliciously sore, tired, but utterly content, still humming with a trace of desire, and not even a natural disaster could wipe the smile from your face.

The only thing that _can_ wipe the smile from your face is waking up to a lover like Spock. I open my eyes and turn my head over to him, planning on snuggling up to him again and stealing some kisses. I notice two things: his face says he wished nothing had happened between us, and he's lying on top of the blankets, like a brother who doesn't want to touch his sister when they share the same bed.

I prop my head up on my hand and sigh aloud. "You know, whenever I pictured waking up after making love all night, the guy was a little bit more romantic."

His face is blank, so very unlike him. "I apologize for demolishing your fantasy." He doesn't add anything more, and we lie there for the next ten minutes in silence.

Finally, I sit up and throw the sheet onto Spock's head. "If I'd known you were going to be the worst lover ever, I wouldn't have slept with you. You are the most infuriating person in the entire galaxy." I start to pull on my uniform, and even though I feel Spock watching me, he doesn't say or do anything to stop me. I zip up my boots and start walking towards the door.

"Grace," he says softly.

I turn back to him. "No. You don't get to use my name. Not if you're going to be a jackass. It's Cadet Fairgrass, sir. Good day, Commander Spock."

I leave his room, the automatic door shooshing behind me, and eat up the hallway with my heels. I'm pretty sure I shoved people, and stepped on a few toes on my way to my room, but as I get there, I can't recall the journey.

"Stupid fucking loser Vulcan prick faced wanker!" I kick some clothes on the floor and they land on Armas, who has wide eyes directed at me.

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear you talk like that." She sits up and stares at my disheveled hair and wrinkled uniform. "So….what happened? You were gone all night. I thought that was a good thing. Sort of."

"Oh it was, at first." I pick up a thong and rip it in half. "Bastard. Thinks he can discard me."

Armas walks over to the replicator and orders two vodka shots. I down mine in one gulp, without coughing. "Christ, Grace." She takes my shot glass like I've had enough already. "Did you sleep with him or not?"

"Yes, I slept with him. And then he told me to take a hike like it was nothing. Like I was nothing." Horrifyingly, my lip starts to quiver and my eyes begin to sting. I'm NOT crying. "He showed me that he loves me, and then…" Okay. NOW I'm crying.

I smell Armas's shampoo as she embraces me. "Forget him, love. You don't need him."

Oh, how I wish she was right.


	12. Ch11: Roadblock

A.N. No, it's not Spock being awkward. Spock has a reason for being a tool face, even if it is a lame one lol

"Snard" is from a book series, and now I'm sad because no one knew that :( it's another word for semen.

Thebestkindofcharity: Thanks for the idea about tying a butt naked Spock to the statue outside lol Armas thought it was a good plan as well!

i-i

Armas's stylus to my arm wakes me up during warp drive class. She stabs me with it again, her face conveying her disbelief that I would nod off. Not that this class is riveting or anything.

I stick my tongue out at her and use my own stylus to flip to the right page in my electronic book. Electronic books are like the old ebook readers, but will only hold one book at a time, and nothing else. Apparently people were playing games during class too much, so now we have to carry around ten different electronic books. Lame. At least they charge by themselves.

Armas shoots out of her seat when class is over and gives me a stare. "Falling asleep in class? Is this thing with Commander Cock-headed going to mess up your grades? Cuz if it is, I'm totally going to tie his butt naked ass to the statue outside with a magnifying glass over his penis."

"Oh for god's sake, lay off me, will you?" I stuff my electronic book into my book bag and stomp towards the door. I hear her follow me and wait for her next comment, which I know is coming.

"So…" she says slowly. "Will you promise to not bite my head off when I tell you that you've been a cranky bitch lately?"

I glare at Armas as we walk out of the building and head towards the dorms. "I am not cranky."

"'Not' meaning 'unbelievably so.' Are you on your period or something?" She waves to a few hot guys, though lacking her usual enthusiasm.

"Uh, no, Miss Gross. It's actually la-"

I stop in my tracks, my body frozen. It's been two weeks since I did the nasty with the hottest man ever to walk the halls of Starfleet. Two weeks since I did the _unprotected_ nasty with the hottest man ever to walk the halls of Starfleet.

"Oh shit," I whisper in horror. No. No no no. I toss my book bag onto the ground (which probably broke all my equipment) and start running towards our dorm room. When I get there, I order a pregnancy test from the replicator. I prick my finger with it and wait for the blood reaction to finish, my eyes darting to the door, praying Armas trips or something so I have more time.

And then there it is. The sealer of my fate in the form of a cheery voice saying, "The result of this pregnancy test is positive." I clutch the test in my hand so hard, my fingers start to turn white. My hands begin to shake, my vision blurs.

"Shit. Did NOT see this coming." Armas stands in the doorway, as shocked as I am. "Did that tool bag put a bag on his tool? If you say no, he's getting a hysterectomy."

I sniffle back tears I didn't know were there. "That's for women."

She waves her hand at me. "Oh whatever, you know what I mean. Well?"

"No. There were no bags on his tool…any of the times we did it."

She walks closer, her face filled with anger. "Uh, back up. You did it more than once? How many times?"

I shrug. "I dunno, maybe six? I lost count. He just kept going until he passed out. It took half the night. Or more."

She puts her hands on her hips and blinks a few times. "Damn. That would explain the stories I've heard. Now I kind of hate him more."

"What am I going to do, Armas?" I wave the test at her, bringing her back to task. She has to pick NOW to finally ask me about sex with Spock. Every time I'd start to mention it before now, she'd tell me to shut the hell up.

"It's simple, my dear Gracie. WE are leaving school. Start packing."

She turns and starts picking up clothes off the floor. "Do we really have to?" I watch her for a few seconds. "We….really do, don't we? He…he doesn't want me, so why would he want our baby? I bet he'll hate me now. Hate _us_." My lip starts trembling as I clutch my stomach.

Armas turns back to me with a growl. "He is SO dead for this. SO. DEAD." Right as I burst into tears, she grabs me in a hug. She does that a lot now. "You stop crying, you hear me? You have to put on your big girl panties and forget him." She strokes my back. "In almost 9 months, you'll have a Vulcan baby. Isn't that you're life goal or something?"

I cough a laugh. "Vulcans are pregnant for 13 months."

She pulls away and stares at me for a few seconds. "That….blows."

I sniff and wipe my eyes. "Tell me about it. That's way too long to be peeing every two minutes."

She smooths my hair away from my face. "Pack. We'll worry about peeing later." I smile and watch her replicate a shiny metal suitcase and start packing her things. I stand up and replicate a suitcase for myself, something less shiny though, and in about half an hour, our room is packed and empty except for the beds (which are bare because Armas stole the sheets and pillows).

I pick up my two suitcases and try not to smirk as Armas juggles her four on the way to the room lift. We don't speak as the lift carries us down, or as we walk the empty academy halls and open the front doors to leave our school. When we reach the bottom of the front stairs, I can't help but turn back and take a long look at the huge building.

I'm not sure if it's the thought of leaving Spock, who is somewhere in there, or the fact that even if I never have been enthusiastic about my future in Starfleet, at least I've had a future set in stone.

Now my future is uncertain.

I sigh, re-adjust my grip on my suitcases, and start walking towards the school parking lot. The parking lot is an underground place people can park their cars, motorcycles, hovercrafts, you name it. Each space has a security force-field with a code only the owner knows. Sitting in my spot is a Mini Cooper replica my parents bought me. I have never liked the idea of hovercraft vehicles, so my parents had the car made for me as a graduation present. Of course, it doesn't run on gasoline like the old cars did, but everything else is the same.

Armas drops her suitcases on the concrete floor and stares at the car. "What the hell is that?"

I roll my eyes. "Why does everyone say that? It's a car. You know, Earth history, how people got around?"

She shakes her head, then remembers. "Oh yeah! Those things that messed with the air and it took two hundred years for the air to be clean again!"

I narrow my eyes. "Yes. Those."

She shrugs. "As long as it has more trunk space than you." She hits my butt with one of the suitcases as she walks behind me.

"Funny," I say with a scowl, and load up our stuff.

Armas quickly starts to enjoy her first car ride as we turn onto the underground highway and put more space between me and the place I don't want to leave. My heart is already breaking, and I know I'll never recover. Can you die from a broken heart? My chest feels like it's possible.

We get about five miles away from school and discover a roadblock.

"That's weird," Armas says while getting out of the car. I look at the roadblock more closely and notice what she's already seen. Painted in bright letters on the wood is, 'Hi Bitches.'

Jhara.

I step out of the car and stand next to Armas. "Well, let's see if we can move-" The sound of a phaser blast cuts me off, and Armas knocks me onto the ground to shield me. I hear the slow click of heels coming towards us.

"So, the school virgin is pregnant, eh? I always pegged you for stupid, but I didn't think you were THAT stupid." Jhara's shoes come into view before Armas slides off of me and I sit up.

"How the fuck did you know that?" I start to get up, but notice Armas isn't moving.

"I have your replicator bugged, moron. It had to be you because the Trill don't re-produce in a way that requires pregnancy tests. Your shopping spree was interesting, by the way. Did you really order 50 thongs?" She laughs.

"Shut up, Jhara!" I put a hand to Armas's side and it comes up bloody. "Armas! Don't you dare die on me!"

"What the fuck?" Jhara yells, after seeing what her phaser did. "I-I didn't kill her! You can't prove shit!" I hear her run away.

Armas's eyes open slightly. "Hey you," she says weakly.

"You're going to be okay, you hear me?" I stroke her hair, trying to convince myself.

She smiles. "I have a secret." She swallows a few times, like people do when they're bleeding internally and it's coming up into their mouth. "That night we got drunk, we made out big time." My mouth falls open. "I realized I've been in love with you for a long time. I tried to get you laid because I knew you'd never want me. I thought if you had someone, then I might get over you." She blinks some tears away. "I told you the Trill don't have gender, so whatever body we have, we're attracted to both male and female. I know you only like men. I'm sorry, Grace, I didn't mean to." More tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you, Grace." She goes limp in my arms.

i-i


	13. Ch12: Armand

Delay is a funny word lol sounds like piglatin. Adel. OMG….

This is the last chapter for Part 1, I'll start working on Part 2 asap. It's gonna be AWESOME!

i-i

A hand on my shoulder rouses me from my sleep. I turn in the uncomfortable hospital chair and bat the hand away.

"Wake the fuck up," a husky male voice says. I yelp in surprise, trying not to slide out of the chair in my shock. Lying on Armas's hospital bed is the owner of the voice, a hot as sin Trillian, who is buff beyond all reason.

I look around the room. "Where's Armas? Did I sleep walk to another room? I'm so sorry, sir."

"It's me, dumbass," the man grumbles, crossing huge arms over his broad chest. I stand there for a few minutes, staring. "Remember that conversation we had about me tattooing my spots on you the next time you stare at them?" He quirks his eyebrow up at me.

My mouth pops open. Armas had told me that when we were alone in our dorm. "But you…you…have a penis!" I say really fast, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"I know, right? It's totally huge! Bet I could make some girl's pussy happy with this baby!" He flips the sheets off and there it is, a ginormous penis. "Wanna give it a try?" He wiggles his eyebrows. I step forward and slap his chiseled jaw as hard as I can. "Oww! Jesus! What the fuck, Grace?" Even with his male voice, there was no doubt with the inflections in his tone. This man is Armas. My best friend with the perfect rack was now a chiseled hottie.

"It's yooooou!" I jump onto him/her and grab his/her neck. "I thought you were going to die! I was so worried!"

"Uhh…" he says uncomfortably. "You're right on my dick."

My eyes pop open in horror and I slide off the bed as fast as I can. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so used to being close to you and it being okay. Before, all I had to do was duck a little so my boobs fit under yours. Aaand, now you're a guy, and I can't hug you."

He stares at me sadly, putting the blankets back over his legs. "I requested a male body on purpose, Grace. I want to be with you."

"Armas…." I say quietly, trying not to look at him.

"Let me finish. The Trillian Council said if I continued my association with you, since I had romantic feelings for you in my old body, I would not be granted a new host when this one dies. I wanted to say that I didn't care, that I would stay and die with you."

I gulp. "But?"

"I told them that I needed time with you, to see if you could accept me. They gave me two weeks. If you don't want me by the end of the two weeks, I won't be penalized. I'm hoping they'll have to punish me." His eyes change, and I see for the first time the love Armas said she had for me. I imagine Spock looking at me like that, something he had never done. I'd kill to have someone love me that way. Not to mention I had a baby forming inside me. Armas would love that baby as his/her own.

"I'll try," I reply quietly.

"I just hallucinated. Say that again."

"I said I'll try. Is your new body deaf?" I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not promising anything, and I'm really glad that you won't get punished if I don't-" He grabs me and holds me to him.

"You sexy bitch! I'll change your mind, you can bet on it! Now, who's got the biggest cock? Me, or him?"

I glare past his shoulder, my face smooshed against his neck muscles. "I'm not playing this game."

"C'maaan! It's mine isn't it?"

"Cut it out," I say, only half serious. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Is my new penis named, 'Hopes?' Cuz he's already up. My bad."

"ARMAS!"

i-i

Armas bought us a house on Earth after he was released from the hospital. His old female body was burned and the ashes were taken back to Trill for the host's family to mourn. The Trills in charge of transplanting Armas to his new body told me that his personality would change after a few days. Armas would still have part of the personality he had as a female, but in this new body, he would change to be more like the personality of the host. They said sometimes the change is insignificant, but sometimes it's very different.

I could tell the change was happening when Armas told me to call him Armand from now on, because it was more manly. He became less girlie, which I expected, and every so often he'd make jokes that Armas would've said. But he wasn't my best friend anymore, even if he was almost exactly like her. I couldn't talk about my period with a man. I couldn't walk around in my underwear with a man there. No matter what Armand did, I couldn't relax enough to be myself in front of him. Armand was a sexy man now, and even though I loved Spock, it was something I couldn't just ignore.

By the end of the two weeks, I found Armand packing in his bedroom. I stood in the doorway and allowed myself a few seconds of ass staring. You could have a picnic on Armand's ass.

"Leaving?" I said quietly.

He shoved a few shirts into the shiny suitcase Armas had replicated. His taste was still the same. "You made the effort, Gracie. I can tell that. But you can't be comfortable around me. Every two seconds you're checking for nose hairs, or rushing to the bathroom in the morning when you remember that your nightgown is skimpy."

I watch him pack his underwear, forcing myself to not get embarrassed. "You're still my best friend."

"I know. But I'm a man now. And no matter how hard you try, you can't forget that, sweetcheeks." He pauses and looks out the large window in his room. "I always said I didn't ever want a dick to get between us. Never knew it would be mine that did the trick." I laughed a laugh that ended in a sob. He turned to me and glared. "Cut that crap out. I'm still your friend. The Council agreed to that much, since we didn't have sex."

I smiled and wiped my cheeks. "Where will you go?"

He snapped his suitcase closed. "Thought I'd try Lysia for now."

"So far," I said softly.

"I'll be here when the baby is born, don't worry, cupcake. And if you need me for anything, even if it's what bra to wear, you send me a message. Maybe you can pretend it's really Armas, and then you can say whatever you want." He smiled, and I could see my old friend in his eyes.

"Stop playing on the pregnant lady's emotions, asshole," I said with a sniff. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I'll see ya." I watched him walk down the hallway to the front door. He turned and looked back at me. "I was still hotter than you, Flat Chest," he said with a grin before running out the door.

"You bitch! You come back here!" I chased him halfway down the road before I had to stop. I watched him walk away and felt sadness at losing my friend, but I had a strange sense of happiness. I knew that someday, I'd be comfortable with him as my friend, once I got past how hot he was now.

I walked back into my empty house and sat down on the black leather sofa Armand had ordered. My hands automatically went around my belly and I rubbed it absently. I missed Spock so much. I hadn't heard anything from him, or the school. Even my parents had been silent.

Maybe one day Spock would be in my life again. I allowed myself a little bit of hope.

i-i

The End!

i-i

I almost went a different way with Armas becoming Armand, but I started crying because Armas is so special to me, I couldn't bear to make her become mean. Look forward to the second part! And if enough people want it, I'm thinking of making an Armand spin-off!


End file.
